(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for spectacles and relates particularly to a replaceable arm structure for spectacles.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Typically, spectacles or glasses mainly comprise a frame, arms and lenses. Generally, the frame is pivotally connected to the arms by screws. To change or replace the arms, the user has to use professional tools to unscrew the screws. Such operation is really inconvenient. Moreover, the repeated replacement of the arms causes the screws to get loosened from screw holes easily, and this loose situation affects the connection between the frame and the arms.
Accordingly, the inventor of the subject application invents a new arm structure for spectacles to facilitate the replacement.